


Wedding Bells

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [11]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "I like to think our engagement was pretty romantic.""You gave me a half eaten ring pop.""But you still said yes."





	Wedding Bells

“A toast!” Ron called out as he stood up, raising a glass of champagne in the air.

Trevor scowled at him, but Mati nudged him in the side in addition to giving him a look. If Ron wanted to say something, now would probably be the only good time, Mati figured, at least according to Trevor’s books. Mati looked up with a smile at Ron, who, despite the occasion, still looked as nervous as ever. 

“I, um…” Ron cleared his throat and tried to stand up straighter, “I’m glad that you two found each other. Mati you— you really complete Trevor. Um… A toast to lifelong happiness!”

Mati and Trevor held up their glasses, in addition to everyone else in the inn before taking a drink. Some people clapped and Mati couldn’t help to smile even bigger. Who knew she’d finally see the day she got married. Sharing a quick kiss with Trevor, the small crowd hooted and hollered. The music finally picked up and a few people made their way to the designated area for dancing, Tracey being the first one as she yelled, “this is my jam!” Michael was the first to approach the newlyweds as he was Trevor’s friend and best man. 

“Quit looking so smug with yourself.” Trevor scowled. 

Michael shrugged. “I'm just impressed you actually tied the knot. Is this the end to hookers and one night stands finally?” 

“Michael, not in front of my wife, please.” Trevor covered Mati's ears. 

She swatted his hands away with a smile. “As if I don't already know.” 

“To answer your question, Michael, it will be different now. It has been different.” 

Michael punched Trevor's arm. “And you said you'd never settle down.” 

“I'm not going to have kids. I don't want mine to be lazy and hate me like yours.” 

Mati interjected, “I also don't want to push tiny humans out of my—”

“Okay I think I got it.” Michael quickly said to change topic. “So why didn't I hear about when you got engaged? Or did you guys just skip that part?” 

Mati sighed, looking at the floor. Michael grew curious, but Trevor was the one who finally said something. 

“I like to think our engagement was pretty romantic.” 

“You gave me a half eaten ring pop.” 

“But you still said yes.” 

Mati clicked her tongue and nodded. “Yep. That happened.” 

“You're shitting me.” Michael deadpanned. 

“Unfortunately not.” Mati said. “We were both pretty drunk but I remember that moment so clearly.” 

Michael looked between the two for a moment before shaking his head and shifting on his feet. “I honestly don't know why I expected something different.” 

“Michael, buddy. We are far from perfect,” Trevor began, “but I love this woman.” 

“I know, man. And I'm glad.” Michael said. “You're an odd pair, but you work. And as long as you're happy, that's all that matters.” 

Mati smiled and gave Michael a hug before he wandered off to the open bar. Perhaps it wasn't her dream wedding, despite the fact Trevor bought her the dress of her dreams just for tonight, but it was perfect in its own way. And now she could truly spend the rest of her life with the crazy guy that made her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I left the idea of the wedding itself to the reader to imagine what they'd like. As for me, I like to think it's far from traditional, aside from Mati getting the dress she wants. Let me know what you imagined :)


End file.
